Wicked Wonderland
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: A young girl is abused by the people she lives with and dies. When she dies she arrives in a land of dreams, it has many names Wonderland, some call it Neverland. Sky is one of the Cheshire line and with a little help from his older brother Chess and the Rabbit, Sky intends to find the girl her soulmate. Rated M just in case of future chapters and violent images.
1. An end to the pain

There was a dull ache as the bruises formed making a bright contrast against the previous marks lining her body. Red stained the brown sheets as the blood pooled on it over the stains already coating the sheets. The cuts would bleed for a while but the pain had dulled to an ache, it always did. The ache never went away though unless it was replaced by the sharp pain of a new cut. The window let in only a dark dusty light that filtered through the arch in between the bars. Her dress was in tatters blood stained the material that used to be a brilliant blue but had since turned a murky grey brown. She used to a pair of tights but they had long since been ripped to shreds and no longer gave her the small heat they had once offered. Her ribbon lay discarded on the floor a dark red from when she had used it to bandage a particularly bad cut. It had bled for days but now she only had a thin white scar across her body. No tears shone in her pale blue eyes and hadn't for a while. Her hair was matted with blood and was greasy from the lack of washing turning the bright blonde curls into a dark brown and red mess. The light dimmed and she shut her eyes against the already dark room. She pulled herself under the remainders of her once warm duvet and her quickly blacked out; her body exhausted from the constant pain and healing.

This room had once been a store cupboard filled with toys and wonderful books filled with wonderful stories but that had been a long time ago. When the pain had first begun her mind had supplied her with beautiful images of a family full of love. A man who loved a woman. The man had wild brown curly hair and a large smile that reflected the mischievous gleam in his bright eyes, his arm was wrapped around a smiling woman with curling brown locks that fell down her back and a beautiful grace and elegance that flowed through her movements. She had many great adventures with them in her dreams, her memories. Her and Alice had always been mischevious in their games. Alice had been her sister. Once. She had always been beautiful, it was her dress that she wore now as she slept in tatters and pain. Alice had left a long time ago just like the woman and the man. They all seemed like such distant memories her brain had almost forgotten them. Alice had been sick before she went. In one of her dreams Alice had been taken to an Asylum. The couple had said Alice was sick and not long after she had found herself in this reality. She didn't remember anything else, the couple and Alice were simply spirits conjured from her brain in the first stages of the pain when there was still hope. Still a belief in an end to the ache.

The rain patterned against the floor constant. Unrelentless. Just like the woman hitting her. Over and over. Never stopping. Never ending. Just pain. Bruises formed but she didn't stop at bruises or cuts. The floor was caked in blood and she watched as it fled her body. Hiding from the hurt. But it didn't stop not even when she fell unconscious. The woman hit her harder. She felt her leg dislocate as it was hit and the sharp pain made her fall to the floor. Her breath ran from her turning into wind that she could no longer catch in her mouth. Her body began to struggle with the pain. Next her arms went as one began bleeding profusely after an encounter with a kitchen knife. A smug sinister smile found its way onto the woman's face as she made small ribbons of red across the girls body. She felt her eyes droop, the last thing she saw was the woman stood above her with the knife raised but the world turned black and the pain vanished into the oblivion the girl hovered in.

He'd been watching her and his heart fell at the vicious pain the girl was going through. He knew this task would be hard to complete. To show her the violence of her death and the aftermath of her death. Even once she was dead that family hadn't stopped. At least he wasn't alone after all she was his first mission. Rabbit hated it when he called them missions, the older man preferred to consider the lost souls his patients. Not all of them came from a dark death, they came to this place for a reason. All the beings in this place, his home, had soul mates in the human world and when those soul mates died they came to the rabbit to be taken through the welcoming process. The process was rather simple although a great deal more difficult for some than others. First you had to try and make the 'patient' understand they were dead and explain the world that they had landed in. Sadly, that was the simple part in most cases.

He flinched as he watched the girl's brother come on screen. He knew it wouldn't be good he could sense the boy's malicious intent as he headed towards where the girl's body lay. He saw the sick satisfaction the boy got from removing the girl's underwear and spreading her legs. He closed his eyes but he still heard the dirty moans from the boy. A wave of relief washed over him as he heard the boy cuss at the dead girl before leaving the room. He couldn't bring himself to look as the screen went blank and a tear fell gently down his face. This girl would be hard. Sadly, she would believe that she was dead. She'd probably be happy to be free from that life. She would be difficult to make believe in soulmates and worse love. This girl would not want love or trust it and it could already be difficult to find the 'patients' mate. He closed the door on the mirror and slumped against a wall crying for the poor girl before falling asleep against the wall.


	2. Arrival

He woke up and the pain in his neck told him he'd never made it to his bed. Looking up he saw the annoyed face of the rabbit looking down at him disapprovingly. He knew the rabbit would be unhappy he'd become so attached to the girl but that's not why the annoyed look was on its face. He was late and the rabbit was a stickler for punctuality. The rabbits look followed him as he raised himself up sheepishly hoping the rabbit would have something for them to do so they wouldn't be stood so awkwardly. You patient has arrived Sky. The rabbits words were solemn and he suddenly felt awake with nerves and adrenalin kicking in as the excitement of meeting his first ever patient came.

The rabbit told him to shut up multiple times as they headed towards where the girl landed. He knew that he was rambling but he just didn't know what to say to the girl. He'd read the manual the rabbit had given him and yet he still didn't feel prepared to meet this girl. She'd been through so much, who knew what state she would be in when she arrived. He'd studied the manuals Rabbit had given him but as they approached nerves overwhelmed him. She looked so lost lying on the floor. There was red everywhere, the grass was soaked in it and her body was hidden under a wash of red. Her eyes were shut and her mouth was slightly parted as she took in air. He watched her stomach go up and down and felt relief that she'd made it.

He wasn't sure what to do now, looking over at Rabbit who was staring at him. Gesturing for him to move forward he followed Rabbit's advice. He knelt down beside her pale body, her body was covered in bruises and cuts and he cringed away from them. Slowly slipping his arms under her body, he picked her up gently praying that he did not hurt her anymore than she had already been and came to a stop in front of Rabbit. Awaiting his instructions he was shocked to hear that Rabbit intended to leave him to his own devices for the girl, Rabbit told him to take her to his home and nurse her till she was healed, then continue the process. Rabbit seemed so confident in his abilities but as he conjured a portal to his home, Sky wasn't so sure. Luckily, there was a spare bedroom set up at his home and as he returned he went to place the girl in there. He couldn't imagine what she would be feeling when she awoke but he knew that he would have to be there. Giving her the small sleep potion Rabbit had handed him, he knew she would be out for a couple of hours; long enough for him to collect all the necessary potions and healing medicines for the girl as well as some clothes. He would get the seamstress to make her some proper clothes later but for now store bought would just have to do. There was one more task to complete after that and it was going to be the worst, he would have to explain the situation to his brother and he already knew Chess wouldn't be happy about it.

Chess was not amused at the words coming from his brother's mouth, he had accepted that his brother wished to assist the Rabbit but bringing someone like that girl into their home would only end in disaster. Sadly, his younger brother was too invested in the girl's safety and refused to leave her, he even tried to show Chess the death video but Chess didn't care about the girl's story. Chess wasn't nice, he didn't care about many people other than his brother but his loyalty to those few was utmost. If this is what his brother wanted to do he wouldn't stand in his way and Sky knew that. Chess couldn't help but groan as Sky handed him a list of things to get for the girl, once Sky saw the look on his brother's face he told him that he would go if Chess stayed to watch the girl and explain things when she woke. Sky smirked as Chess snatched the list from him and disappeared in his usual burst of purple and pink sparks. Sky returned to the girl's side, picking her up gently he began to manipulate her body so that he could remove the small amount of clothing covering her. Leaving her bra and knickers on for the sake of decency he began to gently clean her wounds with anti-septic wipes, he was glad that she would be out for a couple more hours so that he could bandage all her wounds but also he would have to set all the broken bones and dislocated areas of her body. He knew it would hurt when she woke up but Chess was off getting some things that would help her. One of the medicines would heal her broken bones in record time, so it would only take a couple of hours to work and re set the bones properly as well as the dislocated joints. The cuts would be bandaged for a week, being changed every four hours and applying a cream called Rewock, which was made from a strange mixture of plants and trees and bugs, he wasn't entirely sure but he did know that it would heal the cuts whilst also providing pain relief and clearing her body of any illness, infection or disease.

Chess returned in record time dumping the shopping in the girl's room and excusing himself quickly from Sky before he could ask him for anything else. Chess knew that the girl had about an hour and a half before she would wake and he knew it meant a lot to his brother that she was cared for. He also knew Sky would overlook simple issues for the girl and so he informed the household staff of the visitor and when she would awaken. He made sure that the cook would have something easily edible for the girl when she awoke and that the housemaid would get some more appropriate attire for the girl than that which his brother had ordered, she was also ordered to make sure the girl always had water in her room and that she was taken care of when Sky was unable to. The other staff in the house were ordered to make the guest room next to the girl's ready for his brother as he knew that Sky would only sleep there anyway to make sure that the girl was alright. All this fuss for one girl seemed hardly worth it, Chess hadn't bothered to look at the girl and he didn't care to. Sky felt pity and sorrow for this girl and that made him weak, but then he had always been the sentimental half of the family. Chess's father had trained him to follow in his footsteps and he had, Chess had become a fighter, the captain of the Red and White Queen's royal guard. Once they had become united of course, he had fought in the War of the Roses they had called it, the battle between the Red and White Queen had almost destroyed this place but in the end the two Queen's had clubbed together to take down a far greater foe and with that victory the two sisters were brought together. They now ruled together and had announced Chess as their captain of the guard after the reports of his skill in battle and his loyalty to his comrades. Chess's father had died, shortly after Chess was announced Captain of the guard, from the loss of his wife in the battle, his heart was broken and he took his own life leaving Chess to raise Sky. Sky however had never been raised in that way. His mother had taken great care to make sure he knew emotions such as sympathy, empathy and love. She was the one who has suggested a route such as the Rabbit's as a way of helping others. Sky had always loved to help others and look after other people. He would bring people home to the Manor sometimes after they had stumbled into the forest and injured themselves, heal them up and feed them before allowing them to stay the night before sending them home. He would always inform the family to make sure they knew the person was safe. Sky knew that Chess didn't approve of such things, that he hadn't been taught to love and care for others but to not show emotion, to be strong and he knew that Chess saw emotion as being weak. Sky had been devastated when his mother died and he knew that his father had been disappointed in him for reacting in such a way. His father had killed himself from grief but he had never shown it. He had trained Chess harder and with less emotion than before. Sky he had looked at with shame, he had told him that his crying was weak and that he should never show emotion for that was how people manipulated you. When his father died Sky still cried he wouldn't forget the lessons of his mother they were too ingrained in his DNA for him to overcome them, and Chess had let him cry and agonise in peace. Chess trained harder and he soon became very good at his job. Sky would scarcely see him some days but he knew his brother looked after him, there would always be food on the table and his rooms would always be clean and the manor was always tidy and well-organised. He knew that the staff did it under Chess's orders, he owed a lot to his brother and they were very close, they had a thick bond and like his brother Sky was loyal to a fault, unlike Chess though he was loyal to many.

Just like the girl that lay before him, she wasn't just a job or a chance to prove himself or to help someone. She was a friend, a lost soul, someone who needed him to show her around this new world and as he watched her begin to wake he felt a rush of relief that the medicine hadn't had a bad effect. He would look after her, he swore to the Rabbit, but he had also sworn to his mother that he would always help others in any way he could and he had never met a person so in need of help as this girl. Sky had dressed her in a simple white shift he had managed to get, it came to just above the girl's knee and he hoped that she would find it modest enough until he could get clothes made to her. The blood had been rinsed from her hair and he had been shocked to find it a beautiful golden colour and soft as silk, compared to the matted blood drenched hair she had arrived with. Her eyes began to flutter and he could hear her heart begin to beat faster preparing her for this moment. He began to feel nervous but as her eyes opened he got lost in their stormy blue depths until her soft raspy voice pulled him out of them.

Is this heaven ?


	3. Sky

He didn't know how to respond for a second and he watched the girl take in the room and him and her clothes. Here expression confused and unsure.

No this isn't heaven. It is a place where certain people go after death.

I'm dead.

Yes.

Who are you ?

My name's Sky and I'm here to help you adjust to life in Neverland.

Neverland ?

Yes, this place has many names but that is my favourite. Other's call it Wonderland or The Land of Dreams.

Why am I here ?

Just then there was a knock on the door. Sky stood slowly and answered it annoyed at the interruption. Opening the door he found the cook stood there holding a tray of food for the girl. He smiled pleased at the cook, thanking her before sending her on her way.

You must be hungry, are you able to feed yourself or would you like some assistance ?

I can feed myself thank you but will you help me get into a sitting position.

A short time later when they had managed to fluff the pillows just right so that the girl leant against them in a sitting position and was slowly spooning the soup into her mouth Sky began to explain the rules of Neverland and why she was there.

There are many different Neverland's in this world and many people from your world arrive at one when they die. Once you arrive there will be someone to greet you and explain the world, for you that is me. Tomorrow when you are feeling better you will watch a video of your death, I know that you will probably find it quite difficult to see however, it is a vital part of closure against your past life. Once that has happened you will go through a ceremony which the Rabbit will do which will seal you to the Neverland and make you a proper citizen, this doesn't mean much. However, once the ceremony is complete you will be able to find your soul mate. That is why you are here, everyone in Neverland has a soulmate in your world, when that person dies they are sent here so they may be united with their other half so to say. Your soul mate will be the love of your life, they will be the only one you shall ever want or need and you shall be the only one they will love, want and need. It is really quite beautiful actually.

Watching the girl yawn Sky took the tray from her.

You have had a long day and this can all wait till tomorrow, if you need anything I will just be in the room next door.

Turning to leave Sky opened the door before quickly turning back and whispering to her.

I don't even know your name. Will you share it with me ?

The girl trusted Sky already, she knew that many people in this position would be freaking out but she wasn't in pain anymore and she was free from the people who would hurt her if Sky was to be believed. She wasn't sure about the idea of soulmates but she knew that one day she would like to have someone who would look after her and care for her.

I don't really remember, I'm sorry. I don't think I have heard anyone call me by a real name in years, I guess I just forgot it.

Maybe it will come back to you, Until then I shall just call you Angel. Sweet dreams Angel, I shall see you in the morning.

She heard the soft click of the door as Sky retreated back to his room. She was scared that this would all become a dream, she figured that was why she didn't freak out at the thought of her being dead. Then again she wasn't sure she wanted to go back to her world and be alive, in pain. She supposed that might also be why she didn't seem at all worried by this new land and its new people. Sky seemed very kind and he wouldn't help her to heal and feed her if he intended to treat her as those other people had in her world. She would face this new world with the same courage she had faced the other and she could only hope that this world would be kinder than the last.

Sky sighed as he shut the door on the girl. He had felt a wave of sorrow sweep over him at the fact she had not remembered her name, he had seen how that other family had treated her and he was not surprised that she couldn't. The conversation they'd had was slightly more blunt than he had wanted it to be but when it had began he just didn't know what to say. She seemed to have taken it quite well but then the medicine she had along her cuts would be helping her stay in a state of drowsiness, he knew it would be taking the edge of her emotions at the moment. He dreaded tomorrow and was very tired but he knew that he had to see and thank his brother for the food. Sky knew the girl had been grateful for the food and he in turn was grateful that his brother thought of such things. He heard Chess's voice say enter just as he was about to knock on his door, Chess had a way with these things, Sky supposed it had come from his training.

Chess looked down at his brother from his desk, he was surrounded by paperwork and he knew Sky was here about the girl. His heart sank at the emotion on Sky's face, his brother had far too much emotion and yet he also did not conceal it, he was an open book and that was a weakness. However, Chess could never bring himself to berate Sky too harshly for his emotion, he knew their mother had always babied him and he did not feel any resentment towards him. Chess was never good with emotions, he would prefer not to feel them.

I just came to thank you, for the food and making sure the room was organised. You always seem to think of the things I do not brother.

That has been my job for sometime yet brother, how is the girl I can see in your face that your dying to share everything with me so you might as well hurry up and share it.

She is so hearbreaking brother, her story is so sad and this evening she cannot even remember her name. I have nicknamed her angel until she either remembers her own name or chooses one. She is so angelic brother with her blonde hair and beautiful eyes, they are so clear you could see to her very soul I'm sure of it. Luckily the medicine seems to be working well and it took the edge of her emotions so she didn't appear to be too freaked out. Actually, she seemed rather relieved that she was dead, does it not strike you to your very core brother ?

No. You seem to forget Sky that I have very few emotions and none of them are attached to the girl in that chamber. You must try not to get too emotionally attached to her Sky, because that girl probably knows very little about emotion and you may have to give her away to her soul mate. When that day comes I will not have you skulking around like a heart broken puppy just like I will not have you skulk around now like a love sick puppy. Go to bed Sky, I shall see you in the morning, I have arranged for breakfast to be served at eight sharp, that should give you enough time to sort her out before hand.


	4. Alice

Good morning Angel. How are you feeling ? Are you in any pain ?

Only a little here and there but I've been in worse thank you Sky. I am feeling much better apart from that although I am a little peckish.

That's good then. My brother who you will meet soon has arranged for us to have breakfast together shortly but first if you will allow it I would like to tend to your cuts and then I shall send in the housemaid to help you into some new clothing. I'm sure that those old ones are not very clean. There is a shower room just to the right of this one, I feel you might want a chance to clean up a little I shall send the housemaid in to help you and then I shall return to apply new dressings once you are done. If it would not disturb you the housemaid shall also take some measurements so we can get you some proper clothes made. I seem to have rambled on a bit you must forgive me, I am rather nervous. This is my first time assisting someone through the transition by myself, if I get too annoying please feel free to tell me to shut up.

She laughed a little to herself once Sky left, he was so awkward and yet it was nice to have someone who spoke to her like their equal and she would not fault him for it. The water ran over her body and was very refreshing although it stung a little in the cuts that still lined her body. She did not mind too much though as the water felt so heavenly against her skin, it had been so long since she remembered washing herself and it had tears pricking her eyes. She remembered a memory or perhaps it was a dream of her and Alice, they used to bathe together and make up stories, splash and blow bubbles around the room. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes against the dream wishing it away. It had been so long since she had thought of Alice, the dreams were too painful but maybe with Sky's help she would find new dreams and perhaps she would even get to live them.

A sharp tapping preceeded the housemaids entrance to the bathroom, she had now learnt that the girl's name was Mirana. Mirana seemed to be quite sweet and she had promised her that this evening she would tell her some stories about the Neverland. She was hustled out of the bath by Mirana into the bedroom to be patted down before Mirana left to get Sky so that he could bandage her up again. She quickly made the bed as a way of helping although she was sure that Mirana would remake it anyway to a far better standard. Looking over she noticed the dress Mirana had layed out for her, it was very beautiful and soft, the light purple and pink fabric shone in the light delicately as there was a soft sparkle to the weightless fabric. Sky was so thoughtful and she was so grateful especially since he had also left a matching set of shoes to go with the dress.

She was wearing a soft white fluffy robe when Sky walked in, his arms full of bundles, various bandages and bottles. He smiled at her and was happy when she smiled back. He sat on the bed and patted the side next to him, gesturing for her to sit so that he could heal her up. He wiped the wounds and was happy when she didn't appear to be in any pain from her wounds which meant that the medicine was working well. He made sure to clean out the wounds before lathering the medicine over the top. She squirmed a little as he applied the cream and he was very confused as she began laughing.

Sorry I'm a little ticklish there.

Haha it's nice to see you laughing Angel, however I shall try my best to avoid any more tickling.

She was quickly bound in her bandages and all the cuts were cleaned and creamed underneath them. Sky left with the promise to be back in ten minutes and that he would send Mirana in to assist her into her clothing.

Wait Sky.

Yes.

Why don't you just help me ? It's not like you haven't just seen me and I trust you.

Okay if your sure.

Sky held out the dress and lent her against him whilst she put her feet in, barely wincing which satisfied Sky greatly. She turned round and held her hair out of the way allowing Sky to zip it up however she was surprised to find it was a corseted back. She hadn't looked at the back when she had been snooping earlier. A knock on the door informed Sky that breakfast would be served in five minutes and that Chess was awaiting their arrival. Sky hoped Chess would be civil as he helped her slip into the shoes and began escorting her down the hallway to the breakfast room.

As she walked down the hallway's she fell in love with the wonderful manor. The walls were an elegant irridescance to them shining pink, purple or blue as she walked down the hall. Hard wood flooring graced her feet, beautifully glossed to a sparkle. The whole manor seemed to sparkle with some inner magic. She thanked Sky as he opened the large ornate door in front of them allowing her to slide through before him. As she walked in the room opened up in front of her it was full of wonder. The room itself was nothing much out of the ordinary but the only room she had seen in years was a dark, dingy hovel of pain. The room was cobbled even the walls and there were work tops all wooden with small ornate patterns running through it with a silver tinge that caught in the light. Apart from that there was a large table in the middle of the room surrounded by intricately patterned chairs decorating the sides. Then she caught sight of the man in front of her sat leisurely at the table. Draped across a chair exuding confidence, he was stunning and if she had been a normal girl she would have fallen head over heals for him. But she wasn't so she shrank against Sky, she trusted him but this new man had a cruel glint to his eyes as he looked her up and down judging, sinister, dangerous and in her mind a look she had seen far to often in that hovel home.

'It's okay Angel'

Sky's arm wrapped around her and he gently guided her into a seat away from Chess. He had hated seeing the way Chess had looked at her as if she were a piece of meat.

'Angel this is Chess'

'Pleasure I'm sure'

His drawl was slow and calculated, it made her shiver. She knew it was impolite not to answer and yet she didn't want to answer him. Practicing quickly in her head she allowed confidence and strength to flow through her voice, she didn't want to appear weak. If people thought you were weak they treated you as dirt under their feet and she would not allow this man to treat her the same way her father did.

'I'm sure'

She was proud of herself and glanced at Sky. Her beautiful smile blinding him as her pride sparkled in her eyes. She was coming back. She felt better, more like the girl she had been with Alice. She felt the sparkle return to her eyes turning them into a kaleidoscope of irridescance and a lilting smile glaze her lips. There was a confidence in the way she held herself now, a confidence she wore as if it were familiar. Something that had always been there and yet hadn't worn in a long time. Sky gazed up at her shocked, his mouth opened slightly before she turned to look at him and he returned to his normal look. Sky glared as Chess walked over to him with a smirk. Sky quickly handed the girl a menu before turning to where his brother was leaning against the counter.

'Your girl isn't quite as fragile as you think Sky. I suggest you be careful, your far too docile for a girl like that. Help her, find her mate and then walk away Sky.'

'I will Chess, I'm a big boy now I don't think I need you looking over my shoulder anymore. But thanks for the advice, I'll bear it in mind.'

Sky walked away sitting next to Angel where Mirana was cutting up her food so that Angel could just stab it. Chess excused himself as a knock on the door resounded through the house. It was quite unusual to get guests at this hour so Sky followed Chess out leaving Angel in Mirana's capable hands. Coming up behind Chess he saw that there was a few people huddled in the corner but Chess was blocking his view.

'Chess'

Chess stepped away as he heard Sky behind him and left him saying that the guests were for him and that he was returning to the breakfast room. Sky looked at the guests, one of them he recognised instantly as the rabbit. The second however was someone he had only heard of, she was a very famous person here.

'Sky this is Alice. She is here to assist with your new guest. Alice was friends with the girl you have brought in and insisted on helping with the process.'

Sky appraised Alice, she had long straight blonde hair and big blue eyes. Her lips were a pale pink and were accentuated with a pale blue sparkle. She was dressed in a simple blue gown similar to the one that Angel had arrived in except this one was perfectly clean and had hints of blue glitter running through it.

'Will you please show me to her ?'

Her voice was soft and lilting but with a confidence ringing through it as she followed Sky through to the breakfast room. Alice knew that her friend would remember very little of her reality. Alice had escaped to wonderland very soon after their parents deaths and had always regretted leaving the girl alone but the family she had been placed with where supposed to take care of her. She knew that they hadn't been though, she had insisted Rabbit show her the death video and she knew the pain that the girl behind the door had gone through. Alice just hoped she wouldn't feel too much pain when she remembered her life.

Opening the door, Sky announced that Angel had some visitors.

'Angel this is...'

'Alice' 'Celeste'

The world went black around her and she welcomed the oblivion. It was full of memories and pain and yet a happiness.


End file.
